Salty Tears II Thanksgiving
by Extraho
Summary: Three weeks later Bobby is a mess. His hockey coach is worried when he has not been able to reach him for almost a month, so he drops by.Part two in the Salty Tears series. BobbyOC, eventual Bobby/Jack - right at the end of the series....


"How 'bout a bottle on the house

"_How 'bout a bottle on the house? Not every day we see the Michigan Mauler in our humble abode, heartbroken by the looks of it." the bartender said. Bobby nodded without even looking up. This was going to be a long night and a painful morning, but they say that one pain lessen another. He'd put the theory to the test._

_The end._

Three weeks later Bobby was lying flat out on his couch, sipping a bottle of vodka when his doorbell rang. He didn't bother to get up.

"It's open…" he yelled, his voice raw from disuse and countless bottles of alcohol. The door opened to reveal is coach from the hockey team he played on.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bobby? I tried calling you for weeks." Coach Gaines snapped. He was a man in his early forties. He had retired from playing hockey because of a knee injury. It had taken years to heal, too many and he knew that, he started out an early career in coaching.

Derek Gaines was a good looking guy, over average. He was pretty tall – 6,1 – with dark blonde hair and steely blue-grey eyes. He was the sort of guy you'd just shut up and listen to.

He came in though the hall and into the sitting room. "Fuck! What did you do to yourself this time Mercer?" he asked. He stopped and glanced around the room. There were bottle everywhere.

Eying the table full of the days empty bottles he shook his head and took Bobby's hand and dragged him out of the couch.

"Where are we going?" Bobby slurred.

"Bathroom." Derek said tersely and almost carried the smaller man to the black tiled room and sat him down in his knees in front of the toilet. He had quickly found out that coaching a hockey team was a lot more than just coaching. It was a full time and then some job in making sure your players were in shape. He knew out of experience that the toughest ones often had problems. Bobby was one of those boys.

The twenty four year old Detroit native was a though one. He had an armour of steel and walls the height of the World Trade centre around his heart. Derek had a suspicion of that someone wiggled their way past those wall and left Bobby's heart shattered. By the looks of it, he was right.

"Open up." He ordered and Bobby obediently opened his mouth wide. Derek stuck two fingers deep in his throat and made him gag. Bobby promptly threw up. Derek wrinkled his nose as Bobby spat out gallon upon gallon of dark liquid. He obviously hadn't eaten in forever.

Derek sat stood next to him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. Bobby had cut his hair at some point during the past weeks. It was nice; it suited him. it made Bobby look more his age to be honest. That licked back look always added a decade in Dereks opinion. The scruffy beard he used to sport had been done in, in favour for a clean shave and a yesterdays'.

After half an hour it seemed like bobby had no more to spill an d Derek pulled him away from the toilet, flushed down and sat Bobby down on the floor.

"You okay now?" he asked as he dried off his chin with a damp towel. Bobby nodded. "Think you can stand through a shower?"

He nodded again. "Okay, lets get this shirt off eh?" another nod. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head.

Bobby's skin was littered with tattoo's. They were nice ones too. "C'mon. Up you go." Derek said and pulled him to his feet. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans – try opening buttons drunk – then he clapped him on the cheek as he saw he was fading off again. "Now get in the shower. You'll feel better."

With that he left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to put on some coffee. Then he called Pizza Express and ordered a few 'hang over cures' – fatty foods does wonders.

Looking around the room he sighed and started picking up the bottles on the floor. He filled them all with cold water and poured it out in the sink so that they would not smell and at last he opened a window for a few minutes.

By the time he heard the shower being turned off the pizza had just arrived. He snatched a sweater and a pair of sweats out of his closet and took it to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Bobby mumbled and pulled the clothes on his still damp body. Coming into the living room he saw that it no longer looked like a war zone.

"You didn't have to – " he gestured to the cleaned up room.

"And where was I supposed to sit then eh?" Derek asked and pushed a pizza towards him and pointed at the couch. "Eat" leaving no room argument. Bobby sat down and nibbled a piece.

"Stop playing and eat it." Derek said sternly. When he finally finished the pizza – it wasn't that big – he was handed a big cup of coffee. "Drink up." It was just the right temperature and it had a dash of sugar in it, so it went down easily.

"So you going to tell me what got you drinking yourself to near alcohol poisoning?" he asked after a while.

"Not really, no." Bobby said and shook his head. Derek sighed and nodded.

"So the season is starting…" he said, entering a safe subject. A breath of relief from the younger man rewarded him. They talked for a while about the opposing teams and strategies, but soon enough the conversation headed to a more personal level, but still not a word about what was troubling him.

It was almost midnight when Derek rose to leave. He thought Bobby had fallen asleep, but was stopped by a hand slipping into his own as he opened the door.

"Please don't go…" Bobby asked quietly.

Derek turned around to speak, but was no words would leave him when he looked down upon the smaller man. Bobby's hand was on his chest and before he knew it he had reached up to kiss him. Derek's mind was frozen, but his body responded in kind. The hand holding Bobby's slipped around his waist and the other cupped the back of his neck. Their lips slid smoothly against each other and their bodies melded together.

"Please stay…" he whispered hotly against his lips. Derek just nodded and kicked the door shut behind him. Bobby pushed his jacket off his shoulders, while Derek steered hem back into the living room.

His mind had started screaming at him as their clothes disappeared gradually as they made their way. What the hell was he doing?! Bobby was eighteen years his junior. He was a star player on his team, he was…he was a kid compared to himself. By no means un-jaded, but he tasted too good.

During the five years bobby had played on his team he had seen him with a fair share of women, so he knew he was no virgin when it came to the opposite sex. But even with the heated kisses, his touches were soft and trying, tentative and unsure.

At some point they had ended up in the bedroom. Derek broke away from their kiss and just held him close and he nibbled on the soft flesh on his neck. "Are you sure of this?" Bobby nodded.

Derek pulled away and looked into the dark chocolate eyes. He saw nervousness and insecurity, but definitely heat and lust. Bobby saw the questioning now grey eyes and nodded again. "I'm sure."

Bobby slipped out of his arms and sat on the bed, twisting the cotton sheet between his fingers. He pulled Derek closer by his belt, until his knees hit the soft edge, then he unbuckled it and zipped down. Slowly he pulled both the jeans and the boxers down, revealing Dereks half hard cock.

Derek kicked off his jeans and pushed Bobby down, fully onto the bed and attached his lips to his neck. By the time Derek had licked his way down to his hips, Bobby was shaking and arching into every flick of his tongue

"On your knees," Derek rasped and pulled back. Bobby quickly obeyed, his proud cock dripping onto the sheets. He debated whether it was best to rest his weight on his elbows or on his hands until Derek placed a hand at the small of his back, pressing down.

Opening the drawer of the nightstand, Derek found a jar of the classic KY. At least Bobby, even for his young age had a decent taste in lubes. Most used that cold plastic like goey stuff. This though, this was good. It was self-heating and kind of sticky.

He unscrewed the top and threw it aside. Derek dipped a generous amount out onto his fingers and slipped one inside. Bobby whimpered at the foreign sensation. Derek grinned; he slipped in another and twisted them smoothly.

"Oh god…fuckfuckfuck Derek, please," Bobby moaned, as he brushed a sensitive spot inside him, and tried to force the fingers deeper.

Derek smirked again and added a third finger, scissoring them, stretching the soft tightness. A second later he was tackled to lie on his back with Bobby straddling him. their eyes met as Bobby sank down, impaling himself on Derek. Whimpers escaped his lips as he was breached. God, it burned like fire. He should know. He had no idea of how many pyro therapies he had been to as a kid.

How could anyone like this? He wondered. How could Jack like this? It hurt. Badly too. Inch by torturous inch he slid lower until he finally sat fully in Dereks lap. It felt like his stomach had been filled beyond it's holding limit. Like he had to press his stomach to make sure he didn't burst. He forced his muscled to relax, finally noticing the soothing words and the warm hands stroking his thighs. Slowly he leaned forward on his hands, supporting himself on Dereks chest. He was panting harshly in shuddered breaths.

"Shhh." Derek soothed "Relax…." Bobby nodded. A tear slipped from his cheek and landed on Derek's chest. When the pain faded and his breathing eased up, he straightened and leaned back. Derek growled and gripped his thighs tightly.

Bobby felt better, a bit odd in his stomach, but better. He shot Derek a half-smile and raised himself up. Oh god that felt weird.

"Hold on." Derek said and slicked the part of his cock not inside Bobby. "That'll be better for you." He said and stroked his sides. Bobby nodded and lowered himself slowly. Yeah, that was better. Derek let Bobby take charge and set the pace for a while, letting him get used the feeling for being filled and emptied time and time again.

Bobby could hardly tighten his inner muscles; he was stretched so wide. He shuddered as he sank down and his prostate was rubbed. He gasped and rolled his hips again. Soon he was rocking back and forth, his head tossed back and his back arched.

Derek held on tightly to Bobby's hips, enjoying the sensations of having the wet and silky walls sliding tightly around him. God, the boy was so impossibly tight. If he hadn't known he had not done this before by now, he would have definitely felt it.

He leaned even further back, bracing his hands on the hard thighs and slammed down. White lights flooded behind his eyelids has his prostate was struck dead on. Derek soaked in the sight of the beautiful you man rocking on top of him. The city lights illuminated the pale body and the sweat covered healthy muscle. Suddenly he stiffened and convulsed violently around him. Derek almost bit through his lips to keep from coming.

Bobby had collapsed boneless on his chest, breathing heavily. Derek rubbed his neck soothingly and waited until his breathing had eased before he began to move. Gently he rubbed the edge of his crown across his prostate. He could feel Bobby tensing and weakly scraping his nail on his chest, trying to find an anchor point against the onslaught on his over sensitive body.

"Derek…" he breathed. Derek didn't answer and rolled them over. Bobby yelped as the room suddenly spun and held on tightly to Dereks shoulders.

Derek hissed as he sank deeply into the heat. He lifted Bobby's legs to wrap around his waist. He set his pace soon, moving deeply and steadily, brushing past the prostate at ever stoke. Bobby was twisting and buckling underneath him, using his legs to pull Derek down, and himself up to meet him.

"Harder….please." he whimpered.

Derek smirked. "Since you ask so _nicely._" He said and thrust harder, making Bobby moan loudly.

"God – oh!" Derek slipped an arm under Bobby's knee and pulled his leg higher. Altering his angle he thrust directly at his prostate. For Bobby it felt like he was thrusting into his cock from within and filling him up completely at the same time. Tears started to leak from his eyes. And he sunk his teeth into the base of Derek's neck. Through his foggy mind he could hear Derek growl his name deeply as he slammed into him, pushing him further up the bed before his movements became harsher and less steady.

Bobby cried out as he felt scourging heat fill his bellows. He tightened around the intrusion; the heat filled him and pushed him over the edge again.

Derek was lying heavily between his legs and could feel Bobby pulsing around him, steady to the beat of his heart. His body shuddered from occasional brushes past the sweet spot as Derek was enjoying the exhausted body beneath him to the fullest while he kissed away the tears spilled.

Finally, he slipped out of the still tight body and laid down next to the other man. Bobby let out a moan of disappointment as the feeling of fullness left him. Derek pulled him close and curled around him, knowing exactly how vulnerable one could feel after something like this, and pulled the covers over them. Bobby sighed contently in his sleep and nuzzled closer, tucking his head under Derek's chin.


End file.
